The Adventures of Ace and Lily
by BlueYoshisaurus564
Summary: Ace is on the run from the cops because of a fateful meeting until he meets Lauren the Mushroom Fairy, who then teaches Ace how to love one another as the cops are closing in around him. Will he escape the cops? Or will he get caught down the road?


The Adventures of Ace and Lily

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Once upon a time...No. I'm sorry. That's stupid! Ok...How's this...In the bustling popular city of Toad Town, were two mushroom children with the name of Ace and Lily, whose mother is Toadette and their father is Toad. They were born in a loving family and were being taken care of by Mario and the crew. Lily was the eldest of the two twins while Ace was the youngest. They had a little brother named Sebastian, and a little sister named Morgan. One day, Mario knocked on Ace's door so he could talk to the 15 year-old mushroom about what's going on. Ace opened the door to see Mario smiling at him saying, "Good morning Ace!" Ace then replied while yawning, "Good morning Mario. How are you?" Mario replied, "I'm fine. Daisy wants to see you and your older twin sister Lily at Peach's Castle. Pronto!" Ace replied while groaning, "Aww come on! Why now?!" Mario replied, "It's urgent Ace. Come on! Grab your sister and come over to Peach's Castle now!"

And with that, Ace got Lily and followed Mario to Peach's Castle so they could talk about important matters. When they got inside Peach's Castle, Peach and Daisy were waiting for them. When Daisy saw Ace and Lily, she smiled. Peach was angry because Ace and Lily were late to the meeting that they planned a while back. When Ace and Lily saw that Peach was angry, their eyes widened with fear and surprise! Peach screamed, "Ace!! Lily!! You're late!! Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?!" Ace replied in a disappointed tone while muttering underneath his breath, "No..._bitch..._" Peach replied in even more anger, "What did u call me?!" Lily then said in a concerned tone, "Ace no!! What're you doing?! You could get in trouble for bad mouthing Peach!" Ace yelled in pure rage, "I don't care!! Hey Peach! You're a bitch!!" He then sticks his tongue out at Peach, which makes her even more pissed! Peach then yelled in anger, "Ok that's it!! You will be severely punished Ace!! Get ready!!"

Ace then got beat up by Daisy, Lily, and Peach so that they could try to calm him down and to severely punish him for calling Peach a bitch on Television. on TELEVISION! Everyone then scrambles into the castle attempting to arrest Ace, but he escapes with a close call. Lily then tries to find Ace as he's a fugitive from the police and the government and she's worried about her little twin brother. Lily then stops Ace by saying, "Ace! Please stop running! it's pointless!! You could get caught!! Please...for my sake...please come home... don't do this. Ace, I love you, but you have to control yourself! Please come home? For me??" Ace then replied while stopping, "Why should I?! Peach shouldn't have woken me up in the first place! Come on! I know where they will never find us! Grab my hand and hang on tight sis!"

And with that, Ace and Lily dashed off away from the cops into unknown territory as they seek answers only the celestial beings can answer. Ace & Lily then stopped to see a mushroom fairy colony and were amazed at the sights they could see there. A little mushroom fairy then appeared to Ace and was scared of him! Ace tried to calm her down, but it was no use, for she had gotten the people of the entire colony to examine Ace and Lily to see if they were worthy of their teachings and their love. Her name was Lauren the Mushroom Fairy. She was shocked to see that Ace and Lily were worthy of their knowledge and their care. She then flew over to Ace & Lily and greeted them happily. Ace and Lily were nervous and they couldn't do anything about it. Lauren then said, "Aww! It's ok! I won't hurt you! My name is Lauren! What's yours??"

Ace replied nervously, "I'm Ace," he then points at Lily before continuing, "This is my older twin sister Lily." Lauren then replied with enthusiasm, "Ok! Now. Can I come with you?" Ace replied, "Sure Lauren! You can if you want." Lauren exclaimed, "Yipppeeee!" she then hugs his neck while continuing, "Aww! thank you, thank you, thank you, Thank you!" She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ace was blushing a bright red! Lauren giggles as she tries to explain to Ace how the world works. Will Ace escape from the cops? Or will they bring him to his doom?? Ace, Lily, and Lauren are unaware of what is going on in the Mushroom Kingdom...


End file.
